


Drunk and Touchy

by Anonymous



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Excessive Drinking, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Flower Kid feels like they're tripping throughout, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Parsley's kinda manipulative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ..Parsley's a bit pushyTW for kinda dubious content ahead!! Don't read if you're not up for really uncomfortable situations <:-)Flower Kid goes by they/them pronouns and can be interpreted as whatever or whoever, wrote this to get things off my mindSFM is a wholesome game and this fic sorta plays into darker territory with the characters, you've been warned





	Drunk and Touchy

It's been a long while since Parsley allowed himself to get drunk for once and relax all the tension that's been weighing him down.  
He would never admit that he's really lightweight when it comes to drinking, especially since he likes getting into dumb contests with that purple...kinda skimpy teacher..._Jerafina_?? Parsley's bad at remembering names, though he THINKS that if he pretends he's too drunk to remember, she wouldn't assume he's a bad friend.. not that she minds anyway.

Alcohol is an out-of-this-world experience for Parsley, since depending on the day he feels like he could have several mood shifts after a few drinks.  
He's been a sad drunk; _moping about his ex's(mainly Martin) to anyone who would listen_, angry drunk; _where he'll pick a fight about the dumbest stuff,_ and even "_Istraveforaffectionlovemepls_" drunk, where one time he didn't even recognize his own dad before flirting with him! God that.. that was an awful consultation after he sobered up.

Remembering dumb shit, or being re-told the dumb shit he did gives him chills, but It still doesn't teach him to cut down the alcohol.

It's only a matter of time he does something he really regrets.

The burning tingling sensation that goes through him when he drinks is better than anything ever. Better than love, and MUCH better than any of the jobs he's had. Parsley's sorta glad his dad's a bartender who doesn't really bother keeping track of how much he's had to drink. Since he doesn't wanna seem like a 'bad dad' and limit his own son!.. right? That's what dads do??? Jimothan wasn't sure himself, but he's sure he doesn't wanna risk it.  
Parsely's mind wanders and reminds him about how happy he is to have met Flower Kid, or whatever their name was. They seem to be selectively mute, or full on mute for all he knows. Still, doesn't change the fact that they helped him a lot through his hard times.. Gosh they're so cute running around the Habitat trying to help everyone in need. The whole place has been a lot happier ever since they came, their smile is just so contagious!

Speak of the devil--_and or angel in this case_\-- Flower kid's by the corner, talking to Tiff about some document stuff.  
Ah, why would they weigh down their tiny little head with everyone's problems, who knows... They really should loosen up, and Parsley knows the best way to do so maybe an unhealthy one, but it's the best option nonetheless!

"Hee_eeeyyyyy_ Flower vendor!!" his voice was more soothing than it usually was, a bit tipsy. He wrapped an arm around their smaller silhouette "How've you beennn? It's been a few days, don't'cha think we should catch up??"

Flower kid shifted their gaze from Tiff to Parsley, then back at Tiff who gave them a small giggle and a 'carry on' gesture. They sighed as they followed Parsley to his usual spot at the bar.  
  
Something about the situation seemed.._ off_.  
Jerafina is surprisingly not in her usual spot, maybe she figured out how to get into the bathroom to do more bathroom karaoke again?-- Parsley snapped his fingers to get Flower Kid's attention and slid them a drink.  
"You doing okay fella? You seem really stressed recently!! Heh, I would know.." he let a low chuckle, as they shifted in their seat.

They looked at their drink for a while before trying it, if they were honest; It's the first time they've ever had an alcoholic beverage. It burned through their throat as they felt it go straight into their stomach as they gulped. God, they really should've eaten something before drinking, a few gulps and they already felt drowsy, wanting to throw up..  
They've never seen Parsley as happy as he is now though.. It'd be a waste of energy rejecting his offer of more drinks since anything they try to signal is ignored by Parsley as he continues shoving drinks their way and downing some on his own.  
\--------------------  
How long has it been? Half an hour? An hour at most? They've surely had about 3 drinks by now while Parsley looks like he's had about 5 or more. He's been blabbering ever since the start, but only now has he gotten more quieter and careful with his words, which even Flower Kid noticed, even though they felt extremely dissociative already.  
  
"Sayyy.. Have I ever told you I find you realllyyy cute? Like, adorable even..??" he notes as the grin stuck on his face grows, he feels up their arm before placing his hand on their shoulder. He seemed close.. too close.. Was he okay?  
  
The lounge was silent except for the soft jazz playing in the background, everyone there seeming to mind their own business while Flower Kid felt stuck in a position they really wish they weren't in.  
  
It took them a second to snap out of the haze and realize Parsley's whispering something to them, feeling his hand hold their wrist.  
They nodded, unknowing to what. God were they dissociating that much, or was it something up with the drink? They looked at their third empty glass, and before they knew it they were pulled off the chair and lead into the bathroom.  
  
  
Everything was moving so fast, Flower Kid had hardly enough time to react to anything happening. Their head hurts a lot.  
They took in the sight of Parsley undoing his tie before instinctively backing up. _Oh gosh what was happening??_  
  
"Flower vendor, you seem more nervous than before... It's..hah....honestly kinda hot" Parsley mentioned, throwing his tie on the floor as he approached them, drunken smile spread on his face.  
A state of panic filled Flower Kid's thoughts. It was really hard to process or think about anything really, all they know is that they're uncomfortable. They felt cornered... and quite literally were; They were huddled in the corner of the room as Parsley towered them, the dim light making the atmosphere even scarier from their perspective.  
They haven't ever felt as unsafe as they did then.  
  
Parsley was kissing their cheek.. then their neck.. Though they felt petrified, they mustered the courage to push him off and shake their head no.  
"Ouhh? But I thought you wanted to make people you care about happy.... Don't you care about me?"  
  
Flower Kid felt sick to their stomach the moment Parsley implied that they don't like him. They do! It's just.. not the same way as he likes them.  
They can't really let him feel like that.. right? It's Immoral to do after he spent so much money on their drinks..  
Their considering was cut short as Parsley kissed them, it was sloppy and he's obviously he's affection-starved, they can't just take that away from him or they'll feel like they've failed him..!!  
  
His hand roamed under their shirt as he used his other hand to unbutton his red dress-shirt. The smell of sweat and alcohol filled the air, it was intoxicating.  
Flower Kid hoped that they'd at least help him one last time before finishing up the promise they had to Kamal about facing Habit the next morning. Though they don't think they'll be able to go through with it so soon and might have to cancel plans..  
  
  
The evening was fuzzy to remember,  
Flower Kid doesn't remember if they made it back before curfew.. or did they pass out? They honestly can't remember anything more than the pure fear they felt from being so close to Parsley.  
  
He waves them hello's every time they pass by him after that, but their breath always hitches if they catch him looking even if they mostly avoid eye-contact.  
  
He just wonders what's the deal with 'em? They act like they've seen a ghost or something..  
  
Parsley can't remember a thing about that night, except for the horrible hangover he had in the morning.


End file.
